foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FKWar 13
"Dedicated to Susan Garrett" was the thirteenth of the FK Wars. It ran from 2 October to 16 October 2010. The War was dedicated to the memory of Susan M. Garrett, FK fan extraordinaire, who had died 14 August 2010. War Maestro * "The Royal We" (Arletta Asbury & Cousin Shelley) Premise An irate LaCroix discovers that all his clothes have disappeared, just as one of his followers, Tok, finds herself bereft of socks. Who could have taken them? The Cousins decide to go to War. That night (the night of Oct 2nd going into the morning of Oct 3rd) ALL of the socks (and pantyhose etc.) of all of the FK war participants in Toronto disappear while they are sleeping. The following day (October 3rd) begins this schedule: People whose war first names begin with A-L have all of their clothes (except their PJs or whatever they are wearing in bed) disappear on an even numbered date during the war. This happens only once to each participant and they can choose which specific day of the war that it occurs on, as long as it's an even date: Oct. 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, or 14. People whose war first names begin with the letters M-Z have all of their clothes disappear (except their PJs or whatever they are wearing in bed) on an odd numbered date during the war. Again, this happens only once to each player and they can choose which specific day of the war that this occurs, as long as it's odd, i.e., Oct 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, or 13. All war participants must have this happen to their clothes at some point during the war. Any clothes not owned by a player but in their possession (previously borrowed from family, for example) will disappear on schedule as if they were owned by whoever has possession of them. Eventually all players will need to beg, borrow, have clothes shipped from home, pay for new clothes, etc. or be faced with running around in their PJs for the remainder of the war. This will be going on even as they ALL are trying to figure out what is causing this and how to stop it and get their clothes back. Some people will presumably try to stay awake all night to preserve their clothes, since it only happens when the players are asleep. Rules The rules for FK War XIII include the following: * Posting: ** All war story posts go to Fkfic-l. All discussion and preparation posts go to Forkni-l, even during the war. ** All further posts to either list must start with WAR: at the beginning of the subject line. The colon is vital. It tells the listserv software that war is a topic. Otherwise everyone will get the post, including those who don't want it. ** Make sure your post is in plain text to avoid strange characters from popping up in it. To learn how to do this, visit the Plain Text Tips page. ** All the regular rules for Fkfic-l still apply. * Attacks: ** Attacks do not require advance notice or consent, as long as the attackee has a permission slip for playing in the war on file. The point is to have fun, not to win for ourselves or the characters. ** The person you are attacking (attackee) must be notified in email that they have been attacked. This is to prevent someone from missing an attack and not responding. Email addresses can be found on the Players/Faction page of this site. ** Attacks cannot be ignored. Once you or your faction has been attacked, a response must be written and posted. ** No malicious attacks or attacks that are intended to hurt or embarrass the object will be allowed. ** The listowners reserve the right to stop the war if, in their judgment, it's developing an unpleasant or malicious tone. ** By special request, no skunks! * Factions: ** While it has been announced that it is not required for players to register and play along with any faction, we (the royal we) would like to suggest that since the purpose of a Forever Knight War is to get to know other list members better, and since it's a lot more fun to play with others, that it would be a good idea to play along with a faction. However, we stress again that it is not a requirement to do so. * Control of Characters: ** Factions will control their HQs, but not their characters. That means that there will be many opportunities for players to use FK characters in their posts without getting prior approval. THAT means that there will be many opportunities for the FK characters to be in two places at the same time. To minimize these problems, we suggest that you attempt to not be specific about times when using a FK character unless it is really necessary. For example, labeling a post as occurring, "Sometime in the evening of Oct 5th" is easier on everyone than if you announce that the post is set at "9pm on Oct 5th." ** If you cannot come to a resolution of a timeline dispute among yourselves, then we will settle it. However, you might not like our choices, so it is always best to work it out before it reaches that point. Any decisions that we make will be final. * Permission Slips: ** All participants must have a permission slip on record with their faction leader (or, for those playing independently, to the WM) and the list owners (McLisa and Don) by October 1, 2010. * Playing for only Part of the War: ** The WM does understand that not everyone has the full two weeks to play. You don't have to show up on the first day, or stay to the last, if real life gets in the way. Just make arrangements with your faction leader (or the WM) if you need to exit early. Giving permission to use your war character to your faction leader is suggested as a graceful exit strategy. **For late arrivals, please email the WM for permission, which will be considered on a case by case basis. If you are entering late and wish to play with a faction, permission of the faction leader is also needed. Factions Involved The factions officially playing in War Thirteen were: the Cousins, Knighties, Perks/DP (playing together), Mercenaries, Die-Hards, Nick & NatPack, RatPack, Unnamed Faction, and Vaqueras. As usual, the RatPack was associated with the Mercs. A couple of Ravenettes played with the Die-Hards; and members of the Nunkies Anonymous and Light Cousins played with the Cousins. There was also one independent player, who was an NA member. *'Cousins:' **'Leaders:' Cousin Tserisa, Cousin Tok, Arletta Asbury, Cousin Shelley **'Members:' Bonnie, Brandi and her dog Shadow, Cousin Bean, Cousin Becky, Cousin Marci, jacie / Michele, Magneto, McLisa,Rhonda MacKenzie, Roger, Zlatohrbitek *'Perks/Dark Perks:' **'Leaders:' Anne Jensen **'Members:' Robin Tidwell *'Die Hards:' **'Players:' Don Fasig, Chanda Keith, Greer Watson, Ron the Enforcer, Teresa Stevenson *'Knighties:' ** Leaders: Katrinka, Nancy Taylor (Nat) ** Members: Brooksie, Eowyn, Gemsong, Erika, Lisa K, Mari, Marla K, Min, Sandra, Vickie *'Mercenary Guild:' ** Leaders: Mildred Cady ** Members: Bast, Bec, Fenixfyre (aka Fenix), Kat, Liz the Lucky, Megan Hull, Sara, Shadowstar * Nick&NatPack: ** Leaders: Soulseeker, Susan Bennett **'Members:' Nitenurse, Paula, Knightrose, Laila, Mel, Kelly Parks, Michelle, Casey *'RatPack:' **'Leader:' Libby Singleton *'Unnamed Faction:' **'Leader (acting):' Susan ** Members: April, Desiree, Julia, Laurey, Lorin, Nancy Kaminski, Zephania ** Proxies: CznMerlin, Laurie Donaldson/Laurie of the Isles, WaltD *'Vaqueros': ** Leaders: Tab **'Members:' Angel, Marilyn/Marilyn da VaqShaman, Melissa, Naia Zifu, Teri *'Independent': **Bonnie Rutledge Management of Characters For this war, characters are not managed by their factions. Anyone can write any character; but factions do still control their headquarters. Archived * Forever Knight War 13: "Dedicated to Susan Garrett" * archive on the FKWarArchive Yahoo!Group Calendar of War Events This calendar lists major events officially scheduled during the War. *'Oct 2 (Sat)' • War starts *'Oct 3 (Sun)' * all socks discovered missing, odd pattern starts *'Oct 4 (Mon)' * even pattern starts *'Oct 13 (Thurs)' * odd pattern ends *'Oct 14 (Fri)' * even pattern ends *'Oct 16 (Sat)' • War ends Memorable moments Category:FK Wars